


Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: The Doctor is hit by a snowball in her first trip with the new body. Her companions laugh.





	Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!

**Author's Note:**

> This was not, in any way, beted

The Doctor had planned a beach to be honest. A nice, fun and warm beach. But the Tardis still was upset with her for burning everything during the regeneration. Again.

She wouldn’t even listen to Rose, who bless her heart, kindly offered to pilot her. Although Yasmin didn’t seem to care, a different planet was still a different planet.

And then she was hit by a snowball.

“Clean that frown off of your face, Doctor!” Her new companion yelled, and she heard Rose laughing next to her.

“Come on, love! It’s gonna be ok, just-” Rose said, catching her attention.

And then another snowball.

Oh. She was distracting her. The little minx.

The Doctor turned around just in time, Yasmin had a ball in her hand ready for her. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

And she was hit again.

In the back of her head.

By her wife.

Betrayal.

She took her sonic out, “Alright then. You two asked for it.”


End file.
